List of programs aired on WB Kids (TV channel)
Warning: You can add shows, but only SpyroFanandCollinTSB, DonaldoC1997, Coolot1, GreenGrassCreeper34 and Bobbybooboobear can decide if it can be in the channel or not. If approved, it will stay, but if not approved, it's removed. Unlike the block version, which has seven shows, the channel version of WB Kids has several shows due to being a 24/7 cable and satellite television channel. Programs Note: * = Original series ** = Netflix/Amazon Prime/Hulu/DC Universe/HBO Max original series Warner Bros. Animation *''Looney Tunes''/''Merrie Melodies'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Animaniacs'' (both the original and the 2020 revival) *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''Pinky and the Brain''/''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' *''Slappy Squirrel'' *''Happy Cat and Dog Genius'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''Duck Dodgers'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Wabbit''/''New Looney Tunes'' *''Bunnicula'' *''Freakazoid!'' *''Histeria!'' *''Detention'' *''ThunderCats'' (both the original and the 2011 revival) *''Thundercats Roar'' *''ThunderCats: Warriors* *''The Mask: The Animated Series *''Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series'' *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' *''Ozzy & Drix'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' *''Xiaolin Chronicles'' *''Road Rovers** *The Adventures of The Face Paint'' *''Collin the Speedy Boy'' *''Collin the Speedy Boy Chronicles'' *''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy* *The Tales of Courtnei** *Legendary: The Heroic Dinosaur** *Tales from the Mystic Woods'' *''Legacy of the Mystic Woods* *The Dinosaur Princess'' *''The Dinosaur Princess: Unleashed* *Good Ol' Magic'' *''Good Ol' Magix!* *The Sea Legend* *Croc'' *''Dragon Mania Adventures'' *''Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers'' *''The Heroic Hawk'' *''The Tales of The Paintders** *Storks: The Series'' *''Mobs'' *''Howler'' *''Urban Legend Private Eyes* *Wizard Academy* *Cogs the Robot Pup* Hanna-Barbera *''The Huckleberry Hound Show *''The Yogi Bear Show'' *''The Quick Draw McGraw Show'' *''Top Cat'' *''The Atom Ant Show'' *''The Secret Squirrel Show'' *''The Magilla Gorilla Show'' *''Wally Gator'' *''Touché Turtle'' *''Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''The Peter Potamus Show'' *''Yo Yogi!'' *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''SWAT Kats'' *''The Hanna-Barbera Super Hero Hour'' *''Hanna-Barbera Action Force* *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' *''The Scooby-Doo Show'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo!'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated'' *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' *''Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?'' *''World Wide Scooby-Doo* *''The Flintstones *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' *''The Flintstone Kids'' *''Cave Kids'' *''Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs!'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' *''Captain Caveman and His Angels'' *''The Face Paint Gang'' (both the original and the 2018 revival) *''Jonny Quest'' *''The New Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''Jonny Quest!* *''Wacky Races (both the original and the 2017 revival) *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''El Gato and His Mystery Crew'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Adventures of the Smurfs* *Adventures of Johan and Peewit* Turner Entertainment *''Tom and Jerry/''Droopy'' *''The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' *''Droopy, Master Detective'' *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''LazyTown'' *''Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz'' Cartoon Network *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (both the original and the 2016 series) *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' (US dub) *''The Powerpuff Girls: Unleashed'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Ed, Edd 'n Eddy'' *''Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones?'' *''Time Squad'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Samurai Jack'' (Season 1-4 only) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Megas XLR'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''The Chronicles of Juniper Lee'' (sequel series)* *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''The Face Paint'nimal Gang'' *''The Arachnid Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Ben 10'' *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''Chowder'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''The Dinosaur Crew'' *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' *''Adventure Time'' *''Regular Show'' *''Steven Universe'' *''The Cryptids'' *''Clarence'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor'' *''Brett and the Vampire'' *''The Reds'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Eric and Claire'' *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' *''Godzilla: Life on Monster Island'' *''Apple and Onion'' *''Craig of the Creek'' *''Summer Camp Island'' *''Infinity Train'' *''Victor and Valentino'' *''The Cosmic Adventures of Stella'' *''Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart'' *''Villain Academy'' *''Random Cartoons Show'' *''Cartoon Network: CN School'' International productions *''Robotboy'' (France/United Kingdom) *''Jorel's Brother'' (Brazil, English dub) *''Villainous'' (Mexico) DC Comics *''Super Friends'' series *''Batman: The Animated Series''/''The New Batman Adventures'' *''Batman Beyond'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''Static Shock'' *''Justice League'' *''M.A.R.S.'' *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''The Batman'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Beware the Batman'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''Young Justice'' *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' *''Justice League Action'' *''DC Super Hero Girls'' *''Batman: Master Detective* *Superman: Hero of Steel* *Titans: Legacy* *Justice League: Heroes* *The Brave and the Bold** Acquired from Sega *''The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (SatAM) *''Sonic Underground'' *''Sonic X'' *''Sonic Boom'' *''Nights: The Series* Acquired from Allspark Animation *My Little Pony: A World of Fantasy* *Transformers: Transform and Roll Out* *Transformers: Supernatural* *G.I. Joe: Legacy* *Littlest Pet Shop* *Pound Puppies* *The Chronicles of Elefun and Friends* Acquired from The Lego Group *''Unikitty! *''Benny's Interstellar Adventures* *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu (US dub) *''Lego Legends of Chima'' *''Lego Nexo Knights'' Acquired from Archie Comics *''Archie Detective Agency* *Legends of Sabrina* Acquired from Corus Entertainment *''Atomic Betty *''Rocket Monkeys'' Acquired from DHX Media *''Inspector Gadget'' (both the original and the 2015 revival) *''Gadget Boy & Heather'' *''Gadget & the Gadgetinis'' *''Animal Mechanicals'' (starting with the fourth season/reruns) *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' *''League of Super Evil'' *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' *''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Super Mario World'' *''The Little Lulu Show'' *''Supernoobs'' *''Cloudy with the Chance of Meatballs'' (TV series) *''Johnny Test'' *''MetaJets'' *''Dr. Dimensionpants'' *''Chuck's Choice'' *''Mega Man: Fully Charged'' *''Scan2Go'' *''Magi-Nation'' *''Will and Dewitt'' *''Young Robin Hood'' *''Storm Hawks'' *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' Acquired from Fremantle *''Danger Mouse'' (both the original and the 2015 revival) *''Count Duckula'' *''The Wind in the Willows'' (TV show) Acquired from Xilam *''Space Goofs'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches''/''Oggy and the Cockroaches: Through the Ages'' *''Lucky Luke'' *''The New Adventures of Lucky Luke'' *''The Daltons'' *''Zig & Sharko'' *''Ratz'' *''The Adventures of Lucky Luke and Asterix and Obelix* *''Mr. Magoo (TV series) Others *'' '' *''Toon Talk* *WB Kids Great Blast-Off* *''Totally Spies! (both the original and the 2018 series*) *''The Amazing Spiez!'' *''Martin Mystery'' *''The Martin Mystery Mysteries* *''Total Drama series **''Total Drama Island'' **''Total Drama Action'' **''Total Drama World Tour'' **''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island'' **''Total Drama All Stars''/''Total Drama: Pahkitew Island'' **''Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race'' **''Total DramaRama'' **''Total Drama: Monster Island'' *''6teen'' *''Peanuts'' series **''Peanuts: The Adventures of Charlie Brown and Snoopy* *''Pokémon *''Pokémon Ultimate Journey* *''The Pink Panther *''The Ant and the Aardvark'' *''The Inspector'' *''Pink Panther and Pals'' *''The Jungle Bunch'' *''My Knight and Me'' *''Wallace and Gromit's Cracking Contraptions'' *''Shaun the Sheep'' *''GoGoRiki'' *''Mr. Bean'' (animated series) *''Skylanders Academy'' *''Skunk Fu!'' (staring with the second season/reruns) *''Condorito'' shorts (English dub) *''As Aventuras de Gui e Estopa'' (English dub) *''Rat-A-Tat'' *''Bob & Spud'' *''The Twisted Whiskers Show'' *''Doki'' *''The Berenstain Bears Comedy Show* *''Benny and Cecil *''Cat & Keet'' *''Waddle* *''The Jungle Book (2010 TV series) *''Chloe: New Adventures in ChloeWorld'' (sequel series)* *''Marcus Level'' *''Superanimals Team'' *''The Shonen & Shojo Show'' Category:List of programs Category:WB Kids Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas